


A Gift From Dean

by Ryvchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Sick Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sick with the flu for the first time and Dean thinks about the happy memories of Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone. Decided to add the fics from my [Tumblr](http://ryvchan.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing) page to my AO3. :) Enjoy reading~

_“No.”_

Omega Dean sighed, clutching the pills in his hand. “C’mon, Cas, don’t be a baby. Just take these pills and they’ll make you feel better.”

Cas coughed, gulping in deep air into his lungs. “I said no. I never get sick.” His face was all red and flushed from the ever, his eyes watery from coughing so much.

“Well, maybe it’s just the way your body is telling you that you’re working, too hard.” Heaving with a long sigh, Dean scooted closer to his sick Alpha. “C’mon, baby. Please?” He tried the dumb puppy face but failed when Cas gave him a glare. “Gah, really, Cas! Pretty, please? Just for me?”

Shifting and turning his back on Dean, Cas covered his head with the blanket. “No.”

The Omega pinched the bridges of his nose, wanting to give up in defeat but knowing his Alpha to be a stubborn fool sometimes, Dean leaned over giving a soft peck on his Alpha’s neck. “I’ll go make you some tomato soup than, okay, Cas? I’ll give your workplace a call.”

“Hm.”

Taking that as a _‘yes’_ , Dean put the pills away and went out of their bedroom and down the steps to their phone, dialing Cas’ work and told them that his Alpha is sick and that he won’t be coming in for a couple days. After that, Dean went into the large kitchen, taking some fresh tomatoes and herbs out of the fridge and then some spices from the pantry. Dean got to work, chopping everything and mixing them in the pot. Dean’s going to put a little extra love into the soup. After all, if he hadn’t met Cas on that fateful rainy day in the auto shop, he would have no family. Well, Sam’s still his family but Sam had his Jess. And Dean…well, he didn’t like how he had that phantom ache in his chest of wanting a mate.

Seeing how everyone’s life is so filled with love with their own mates by their side, it made Dean bitter and sour. Because Dean was an Omega and growing up was even more difficult. Not all of the foster care didn’t want an Omega in their house. Proving that it was too dangerous to have a Omega but Dean fought hard, not just for himself but for Sam. And, well, look at where they are now.

Growing up was difficult, with both of their parents passing away in drunk driving accident, leaving a very, young Dean to take care of toddler Sam. Going to different foster care so many times in their life until Dean turned 18 that he decided to take Sam under his wing and live on their own. With Dean working at Bobby’s junk yard and at Ellen’s bar until Dean made enough money to open his own auto shop, fixing cars, nursing them back.

Until one fateful rainy day, Cas walked into his shop, asking if Dean could take a look at his car. And Dean…he knew Cas was a different Alpha. The way Cas walked, his shoulders back, eyes staring straight, his eyes never strayed anywhere else on Dean, except his eyes. The way the scent on Cas smelled was so wonderful. The smell of morning after the storm. Fresh and clean. Wonderful.

Cas smelled so right, felt so right, even though Dean met him for the first time, that the Omega blurted out that the Alpha smelled nice. With the Alpha giving him a shocked look before a smile appearing on his face. That’s when Cas, as he would put it, ‘courted’ Dean properly until they mated. Cas was everything that Dean wanted in a mate. His Alpha would buy small gifts for Dean, even though he told Cas that he didn’t need them but Cas being stubborn told Dean that Cas loved him, wants him to be happy, wants to put a smile on his face because he always looked sad.

Dean smiled at all the memories of Cas wooing him, leaving teeny tiny gifts around the house for Dean to find. Cas was such a dork, but a very cute dork with the wooing, courting and gifts and all. Laughing softly, Dean stirred the soup, watching as it shimmered. Cas was such a awesome mate. He doesn’t think that he should deserve Cas but Cas did just the opposite.

_“I don’t think I deserve you, Dean but I’m going to make you so happy.”_

And thus, the cute little gifts and notes lying around the house made his heart swell with even more love. Notes of love poems, personal love notes from Cas, as well as gifts, even doodles.

Oh, how he wish he could go back to that time—

“Oh. Oh, oh, _ooooohh_.” Dean mentally slapped himself. “Right! I’m so slow.” Turning the stove off, Dean went out to the garage, his own personal little wood working space that was tucked at the side of the garage. Cas loved reading. A lot. So, Dean thought of a perfect gift.

——

It was hours later when Cas woke up from his sleep. His body feeling heavy and ached all over and sweaty from the fever. Getting up from the bed, he slowly made his way to the master bathroom, soaking his aching body in the shower stall for awhile before getting out and drying himself off with a towel.

After dressing, Cas poked his head around the door. “Dean?” He called out.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Usually, Dean would have music playing but he didn’t hear anything, so Cas went to find Dean. “Hello? Dean? Where are you?” He called out as he made his way down the stairs before entering the living room.

No Dean.

Then, he went to look in the kitchen.

No Dean, _again._

Panic swelling in his chest, Cas quickly looked in all of the rooms, seeing no Dean. No Dean. No Dean. No Dean. _DeanDeanDeanDeanDean!_ Cas felt his eyes burning. _“DEAN!”_

“Cas?”

Whipping around, he saw that Dean came through the front door. “Oh, god, Dean!” Quickly walking over to Dean, Cas held his face in his hands, caressing the Omega’s flushed cheeks before patting him down, to see if he was hurt. “I was so worried! I thought you were gone or something might have happened to you. I can’t—I can’t—I—” He stopped as he felt Dean’s fingers pressed on his lips.

"Calm down, babe." Dean whispered gently.

Cas tried to regulate his breathing. Trying to calm his heart down. Dean was safe. Okay. That’s good. Closing his eyes, he slowly calmed down.

Seeing how freaked out and scared his Alpha was, Dean tilted his head to the side, letting Cas rub his nose against his neck, taking in his scent. Wrapping his arms around the frightened Alpha, Dean gave Cas a tight hug with Cas giving a hug back in return. Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. And, I’m not hurt also.” Grasping one of Cas’ hands, Dean pulled his Alpha into the living room, heading to the couch.

Sitting down on the couch, Dean patted his lap, beckoning his Alpha to lay his head there. Nodding, Cas laid on the couch, putting his head on Dean’s lap, feeling those warm fingers caressing at his forehead.

“Go to sleep, Alpha. I’ll watch over you.” Dean whispered softly.

Cas curled his body, pressing his face against Dean’s thigh. “I’m supposed to be the one watching over _you_.”

“Not day, baby. Sleep and when you wake up I have something for you.”

Closing his eyes, Cas slept, taking in the soft scent of his Omega. Dean didn’t go anywhere. His Omega was safe. Safe in his house.

An hour later, Cas woke up to find Dean asleep. Sitting up, Cas saw a thin wooden box with a blue bow on it sitting on top of the coffee table. Curious, Cas reached forward, taking the smooth box into his hands, seeing a note.

 _Roses are red_  
Violets are blue  
Um, IDK how to write love poems  
but this is for you.

_xoxoxo,  
Dean_

Chuckling softly, Cas opened the box to reveal a note on top of the wrapped gift. Picking it up, he read it.

 _Always be my precious Alpha._  
You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.  
I don’t deserve you but you would probably  
yell at me and tell me you don’t deserve me.  
But uh, I love you, Cas.

_xoxoxo,  
Dean_

_P.S. I made this just for you._

Lifting the tissue, Cas gasped softly. It was a wooden bookmark. It was carved so beautiful. The etchings and carvings of feathers with a carved halo at the top. There were also carved writings:

_Always mine to love_

Clutching the bookmark to his chest, Cas leaned over, kissing Dean’s cheek, then whispered. “I will always be yours as you will always be mine to love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my tumblr page: [here](http://ryvchan.tumblr.com/post/82120147290/a-gift-from-dean-alpha-cas-omega-dean)


End file.
